One Life One Chance
by Twilight-Princess84
Summary: Hermione has secrets...secrets that might change her life forever...how will she handle it?


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!! I just enjoy the stories...have fun with this one. It was my fist fan fic!

*Italics = Hermione's thoughts!

ENJOY!!! AND PLEASE REVIEW!! THANKS!

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny afternoon. Hermione was in awe about how beautiful it was outside, and she smiled to herself as she was swinging on the porch swing. She thought about all the wonderful times she had while she was at Hogwarts with her two best friends, Harry and Ron.

~FLASHBACK~

"Holy cricket, you're Harry Potter." She said. She then turned to Ron, "And you are?"

~END FLASHBACK~

She giggled to herself, "Little did I know that he was going to be my best friend, and the man to save my life. I wonder what they are up to these days?" she asked herself. _Oh, it is not important, it will just make me sad…but I had to do this, it was for our own well-being. _

She decided to stop thinking about the past, and look forward to the future. No one knew where the two of them were and no one would ever find them. They were safe, and Hermione was going to see to it that they stayed that way.

She got up from the swing, and walked to the front door, "Are you coming out side sweetheart?" she yelled through the screen door.

"Coming, I was just picking up my things." A voice yelled back.

"Honey, you can do that later, your friend is here, and she wants you to come outside and play." Hermione yelled.

"Coming mummy" the voice yelled back.

Soon the door opened and out walked a little girl with fiery red hair. She was dressed in a little yellow sundress and sandals.

"Honey, you can't play in that, you'll get it all dirty." Hermione said.

"Mummy, I am a big girl now, and I will not get this dress dirty." She said.

"Alright Katie, I am going to trust you, now…go and play!" Hermione joked.

Hermione watched as the children played in the yard, never out of sight for one second. As they joked and giggled, Hermione could not help but think of her friends again. She was lost in a trance of old memories, and a tear escaped her eye. _I have got to stop doing this to myself, it's not fair to me and it's not fair to Katie…even though she doesn't know who they are…she needs her mummy sane and in her right mind._

Just then, a scream brought Hermione out of her trance, and into the real world. Hermione jumped from the swing, and ran into the yard.

"What Katie, what it is???" Hermione asked frightened as she grabbed her child.

"Look mummy, it's an owl…it swooped down on us, and we screamed." Katie said scared.

"An owl? Where is it? Point it out to me…" Hermione instructed.

"Right there mummy, in that tree…see it? It's white!" Katie explained.

_Oh my god, it can't be…_"Heather dear, I think it's time for you to go home now, okay?" Hermione said to Katie's little friend.

Heather said her good-byes to Katie, and went home.

"Mummy, why did you make her leave, just because of that owl? It didn't bite us or anything if that's what you're worried about." Katie exclaimed.

"No baby, that's not what I'm worried about…just please go inside, and I will be in there in a minute, okay?" She told Katie.

Katie just figured that her mum was scared about the owl being around her and wanted to get rid of it without Katie seeing. Therefore, Katie went into the house as her mum said.

Hermione waited until Katie was far enough away as to not hear what she was saying.

"Hedwig, is that you?" she asked the owl. Knowing that if it really was, the bird would come down to her.

Jut them, the owl swooped off the tree branch, and right on to Hermione's shoulder.

_Oh god, it is…that means they know where I am, oh no. We are not safe here, we have to get out of here. _

Hermione took the letter that was attached to Hedwig, and opened it.

_**HERMIONE, **_

_**I HAVE BEEN WRITING FOR THE PAST 5 YEARS, AND THIS IS TO BE MY LAST LETTER. NOT FOR LACK OF MISSING YOU, BUT FOR THE FACT THAT YOU DO NOT WISH TO BE FOUND. WE ALL MISS YOU SO MUCH, WE HAVE BEEN GOING OUT OF OUR MINDS TRYING TO FIND YOU. WE DON'T KNOW WHY YOU LEFT ALL OF A SUDDEN, BUT WE SURELY WANT TO KNOW THAT YOU ARE OKAY. YOU DON'T HAVE TO MEET US OR ANYTHING, JUST SEND A LETTER BACK WITH HEDWIG LETTING US KNOW YOU ARE SAFE. IF YOU WISH ME TO NEVER WRITE AGAIN, MAKE A NOTE OF THAT IN THE LETTER YOU SEND BACK. WE ALL WILL ABIDE BY YOUR WISHES. HOPING THAT EVERYTHING IS OKAY WITH YOU. **_

_**LOVE, **_

_**HARRY **_

Hermione couldn't stand it any longer, she sat on the ground, and cried. _I miss you guys so much, I never meant to leave without saying good-bye, but it was the only way. I couldn't face you guys and tell you what happened. It just wasn't in the cards then._ She dried her eyes, and got up off the ground. Seeing as crying should not be an option, she hurried into the house.

"Come on baby, we have to go…" Hermione yelled to her daughter. "There is no time to explain, just grab a change of clothes and hurry up."

Terrified, Katie did what she was told, and hurried to get her clothes from her room.

Hermione ran to her closet, and in the back of her wardrobe she dug out a box. She sighed and opened the box. It was full of pictures, and wizarding trinkets. Stuff she didn't want her daughter to know about until the time was right. Hermione pulled out her wand it still looked great not a scratch on it. _I hope I still know how to use it_, she thought and put it in her pocket.

"Are you ready Katie?" she asked.

"Yes mummy, I am," Katie replied.

"Now Katie, there are some things that I need to tell you about me before we go any further…and I want you to understand why I kept it from you for so long…okay?" Hermione said.

Katie shook her head in understanding, and let her mother keep going with her information.

"You see this Katie, this is a wand. As in magic, wizards and witches, and where pretty much everything is possible. I am a witch, and I was one of the smartest witches of the age, as I am sure you will be too in your time." Hermione explained.

"Wait a second mummy, are you telling me that I am going to be a witch someday, and I will have one of those things too?" Katie said while pointing at the wand.

"Yes, dear…and I know this is all kind of a shock to you, but I need you to trust me when I say I did it for your own good." Hermione pleaded.

"Is my daddy a wizard too?" Katie asked.

Hermione was caught off guard by this question, "um, yes he is, but that is for another time."

"Alright mummy, lets get going…where are we going anyway?" Katie asked.

"We are going to a place where I am going to be able to show you everything that you are curious about in the wizarding world, and a place that we should have never really left." Hermione assured her.

"Alright, lets go then." Katie said excited.

Hermione grabbed her child's hand, and prepared to apparrate.

"Don't let go Katie, whatever you do, don't let go. Okay?" Hermione instructed. _God I hope this works, please let this work._ Hermione held her breath and held on tight to Katie's hand. "Diagon Alley!"

There was a whirl-wind of effects to Katie and Hermione's bodies. It was a feeling that Hermione never forgot, and one that Katie never wanted to experience again.

When the sensation stopped, Katie was amazed by the sight that was in front of her. All the shops, and people.

"Wow, this is amazing! I can't believe we belong to this world…show me more." Katie exclaimed.

Hermione was pleased that her daughter was excited about the fact that they were witches and Katie wasn't mad at her for hiding that fact.

"You like it, you really do?" Hermione asked, "There is so much you need to see, but first, lets get a room somewhere."

As they walked, Hermione stopped at Gringotts, "Stay close Katie, and don't look at anyone." She instructed Katie.

Katie did what she was told, and after they left Gringotts, Katie asked the only question she could, "What was that?"

"That Katie, was Gringotts, the wizarding bank. I had to get money out of my vault there so we can get a room." Hermione explained as they walked into the nearest Inn.

"I need a room for a couple nights." Hermione said.

"Name?" asked the voice.

"Name? My name is Belle White." Hermione lied.

"Belle White, how many?" the voice asked again.

"2." Hermione answered.

"Child or spouse?" it asked.

"Child." Hermione said getting a little annoyed.

"Right then, 1 room, 2 guests, that will be 5 galleons and 3 sickles. Balance to be paid before stay." The voice said.

Hermione paid the money, and took the keys from the box.

"Mummy, why didn't you tell her your real name?" Katie asked.

"I just don't want any unwanted guests until we are ready, Katie." Hermione told her.

Understanding not to push the issue any further, she shut her mouth and followed her mum to the room. They settled their stuff in the room, and decided to go out and venture through the shops. _It should be alright, no one knows I am here, and it would be very uncommon for any of them to be here so early. Plus I didn't even reply to them. There should be nothing to worry about. _

"Are you hungry Katie?" Hermione asked. "Let's get something to eat."

"Yeah mum, I'm hungry. Let's go." Katie said.

"We can get something to eat in the Three Broomsticks, or where ever you want too." Hermione assured her.

"Let's just go to there." Katie said.

As they walked in to the Three Broomsticks, they were escorted to a table near the window.

"What can I get for you two?" the waitress asked.

"Order whatever you want sweetheart, I'm sure they will have everything you could possibly want." Hermione told her.

The girls gave the waitress their orders and sat and waited. In about 5 minutes, their food came out.

"Wow, that was fast!" Katie exclaimed.

"This is the wizarding world baby-girl, everything gets done fast here…" she said. _And I do mean everything. _

"Katie, I have to use the loo, do you think you will be alright sitting here for 2 minutes by yourself?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah mummy, I will be fine, hurry and go." Katie assured her.

"Okay, I will be right back, don't talk to anyone you do not know. Understand me?" Hermione pleaded.

"I won't mummy, I promise." She said.

Hermione jumped up from her chair and hurried to the restroom. _I have to hurry, I can't leave her out there by herself. What if someone spots her, what if they know who she is…I can't risk it. _

As Hermione was walking out of the restroom, she spotted someone out of the corner of her eye. _Oh no! He's here. God why wouldn't he be here? He owns a shop down the road. I have to hide Katie, if I can't hide myself._

She hurried out of the restroom, and over to the table where Katie was sitting.

"Katie, baby, listen to me, go into the bathroom, and stay there until mummy comes to get you. Lock yourself in the stall." Hermione exclaimed.

Katie looking worried, didn't ask why, she just did what she was told, and ran.

_Please don't let him notice me, please don't let him notice me. _

"Hermione, is that you?" he asked.

_Damn it!_ "Hello, it's nice to see you. How's the family?" She asked.

"Great, everyone is great…how are you? Are you okay? It's been so long." He asked.

"Yeah, we…I mean I am okay." Hermione said. _Oh shit! Almost let it slip, please make him leave, I don't want to answer anymore questions… _

Just then, she looked over his shoulder and noticed Katie had come out of the bathroom, and saw her talking with a tall red-haired man. Katie started walking toward them, and then decided against it. Knowing that her mum said not too, she couldn't just disobey her like that.

"Listen, I have to get going, it was nice talking with you. But I really have to go." Hermione exclaimed.

"Listen, where are you staying? Maybe I could come by and we could talk more, there is so much that's going on now." He said.

"Um, no sorry I can't. But I will come by the Burrow later or maybe tomorrow…since you already know I am here. I guess I can show up for a little while." She said.

She started toward the door, just as he grabbed her arm.

"Please, just let me go, I don't want to talk anymore, there are some things you do not know about me, and I wish to keep it that way for right now, okay?!" she cried.

He let go of her arm, not knowing what to say, and watched her walk to the restrooms. Seeing that it was his queue to leave, he did just that without looking back.

_Thank god that is over!_ "Didn't I tell you to stay in here?" she asked. "Why didn't you listen to me?"

"Who was that man? Was that my daddy?" Katie asked. "Why didn't I get to meet him if it was?"

"That's not the important information right now. We have to get out of here, and get back to the room. Then I will explain everything there." She assured her.

She opened the door so she could see out into the dinning room, everything looked alright so they took their chance and ran for the Inn, not stopping until they got to their room.

"Now, will you explain things to me mum? I may be a little girl still but I am more then capable of understanding many things…I am your daughter, aren't I?" Katie said.

_Yes, yes you are. And you are smarter than you know._ "Alright, when I was 17 there was a war, between good and evil in the wizarding world." She started to explain.

As Hermione explained the whole story of the war, and her friends, Katie started to acknowledge the fact that this could be it, she could really meet her daddy, and the rest of her family.

"Now I understand if you don't want to go to the Burrow, seeing as they don't know you exist, and it is going to be a big shock to them, as well as you. Don't take it to heart if he doesn't come right over to you and hug you for lost time." Hermione said with sorrow.

"Mum, I know, I am prepared for whatever happens, and besides… you are going to be right there with me. Right?" Katie asked.

"Right sweetie…" Hermione said. _I hope everything goes well, I can't believe how grown up she is about all of this. I guess she's not a baby anymore. Wow, I wish that I could get over the fact of seeing her father again like she can. I can do this…I can do this… _

"Mum…mum…are you alright?" Katie asked.

"What…oh, oh yeah I'm fine. Never better." Hermione tried to reassure her daughter. _Come on Hermione pull it together._ "Come on, we have a long day tomorrow, we should get some rest…"

The two of them settled down for the night, and awaited tomorrow.

As the sun came out, Katie could barely contain herself. "Mum, MUM…get up…we have a LONG day in front of us!"

Hermione; begging for sleep, just rolled over and tried to ignore her daughter. "Honey, it's been 5 years, why are you so anxious now?" she asked.

"Because," she said apprehensively, "I've never had the chance to meet my daddy before."

Hermione couldn't take the sadness in her daughters voice any longer. "Alright sweetheart, I'm getting up, and we can do whatever you want before it is time to go."

Katie was so excited she jumped up and down on her bed. Hermione laughed at the sight of her daughter. "What are you doing?" she laughed.

"Nothing, just excited!" Katie exclaimed.

"Alright, well, I'm going to get dressed and I want you to get ready too…okay?" Hermione asked.

Katie just smiled and shook her head yes. Then she jumped off the bed, and ran to the closet to get her clothes for the day. "What to wear…what to wear?" Katie said. "Ahh, I can wear this, I always look presentable in this, and today that's important!"

Hermione just smiled at the sight of her daughter. _Haha, she is so worried about making a good impression with her father that she is talking to herself. Now, if only I was that calm. I have to be, for Katie's sake. I can do this…I can do this…_"I can't do this!!" Hermione yelled from the bathroom. She opened the door to the bedroom, "Sorry Katie but I think this is a really bad idea. Do we have to do this?"

"Mum, you're acting like a baby…you can do this. You are the strongest person that I know…you CAN do this!" Katie said.

Hermione signed, she hated it when her daughter was right, and she was right about this one. _I have to suck-it-up and get on with this…he already knows I'm here. I have to go now._ "Alright Katie, lets get going…" she said.

As soon as they were ready, they left the room and went to get breakfast. "Let's not eat too much, cause if I know Molly, she will want to feed us too!" Hermione claimed.

"Who's Molly?" asked Katie.

"Molly would be your grandmother." Hermione said, little did she know that someone was around the corner, and heard every word she just said.

~AT THE BURROW~

"Mum, I swear to Merlin! That's what she said! You are that child's' grandmother!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Dear, you must have the wrong idea, you know we are all like family. Maybe she was just being nice." Molly said, half-heartedly hoping she was wrong.

"Mum, you didn't see this little girl…she has the Weasley hair and everything!" said Ginny.

"Alright Ginny, that's enough. Why don't we just wait until she gets here…she will explain everything." Molly said.

"Okay, but you know Ron is going to be furious when he finds out that he has had a child all this time, and he never knew about her!" Ginny whispered so only her mum could here.

Molly just shook her head and dismissed the comment Ginny just made.

~DIAGON ALLEY~

"Alright baby, are you ready?" Hermione asked her daughter.

"Yes mum, I'm ready but I'm a little nervous!" Katie said.

_So am I baby, so am I…_"It's alright love, it will all be okay." Hermione tried to reassure her daughter.

They quickly joined hands and Hermione thought really hard about their destination, as a tear came down her cheek. There was a whirl-wind effect and then before they knew it they were trying to catch their footing.

"Wow mum, I will never get used to that." Katie breathed.

"It takes a while, trust me!" Hermione told her daughter. "Well, there it is…I wonder if they know we are here?"

"I don't know mum, do you think I should hide behind you, or should we just walk up to the door?" Katie wondered.

"Katie, you should never want to hide behind anyone…I want you to walk with your head up, you know who you are, and that you are loved…what more do you need?" Hermione asked.

"I know mum, I just didn't want to scare anyone off." Katie sighed.

Hermione smiled, and hugged her daughter. "Alright, let's go." They walked up the dirty pathway to the Burrow. With every step Hermione's heart started pounding harder, and harder. _Oh Merlin, what was I thinking????_

"This is it Katie, if you don't want to do this, we can leave right now and never talk about it again." Hermione told her.

"No mum, I want to do this…I really do." Katie said.

Hermione nodded her head, and knocked on the door.

She took a deep breath, hoping that it was anyone but him…as the door opened Hermione shut her eyes for a second.

"Oh my goodness…Hermione? Is that you? And who is this beautiful little girl? Come in, come in." Molly exclaimed as she grabbed Hermione and hugged her tight.

"Hello Molly, yes it is me. And this is Katie, my daughter." Hermione said.

"Why hello Katie-dear. How are you?" Molly asked.

"Fine ma'am, and yourself?" Katie asked.

"Wow, you are your mothers child." Molly said.

"Come in dears, and I will call the rest of the family in. You both look so hungry, let me cook you up something." Molly said.

"Oh no Molly, that's okay we already ate…" Hermione tried to tell her but it was no use.

"HEY EVERYONE, COME DOWN HERE…" Molly yelled. "They are going to be so excited to see you my dear."

Just then there was a stampede coming down the stairs. "Just your luck that everyone was here, huh?" Molly said.

_Yeah, lucky me…oh this was such a bad idea…_Hermione just smiled and stepped closer to her daughter and grabbed her hand, and with a little squeeze, told her everything was going to be alright.

Just then she saw everyone starting to appear…first Ginny, then Ron and Harry, the finally Fred and George.

"Bloody hell, Hermione is that you?" Ron asked. "You look amazing, we have missed you SO much!" Ron said as he pulled her into a hug.

Hermione could barely contain herself…she started to cry slightly but hid it well. "Hello Ron, I have missed you too…How are you?" she asked.

"Good, good, where have you been?" he asked.

"Oh Ron, there will be plenty of time for all of that…let me sat hello to everyone else first…please?" she pleaded.

She looked at Katie and smiled, Katie knew it was okay to let go of her hand for this short time. As Hermione walked over to the rest of the group, she couldn't hold the tears back anymore…"I have missed you Ginny." She cried.

"Hermione, you will never know how much I have missed you! Please tell me you are going to stay…please?" Ginny pleaded.

"We will see, we will see…" she said.

She let go, and went over to Harry, "Harry, I would know you anywhere…" as she said that, he touched his scar…"No," she said as she grabbed his hand, "not from that, from your eyes, I could never forget them." She said.

"I have missed you friend, very much…" he said.

As he let go, she turned to face Fred and George. "And you two, who could ever forget the two of you?" she asked as she hugged them one by one, and held on for as long as she could.

"Oh I'm sorry everyone," she said as she wiped her tears away, "this is Katie, my daughter."

There was not a sound in the whole house when she spoke those words. Everyone was starring at Hermione and then at Katie…then to Ron.

"Hello everyone…I'm Katie…and I'm 5, going on 6!" she said.

"Going on 16 is more like it…" Hermione joked.

"Hello Katie, I'm Ginny…" she said, "and you can call me Auntie Ginny, if you want too…your mum has always been like a sister to me."

Katie looked at her mom, "Is it okay mum?" she asked. Hermione nodded, and Katie jumped to hug Ginny. "I would like that very much Auntie Ginny." Katie said.

Hermione turned her head, she couldn't bear to watch that…_Come on Hermione, you have to get a hold of yourself…_she began to cry. "Please excuse me everyone, I have to talk to Molly…Katie, are you going to be okay here for a second?" she asked through her tears.

"Yes mum, is it okay if I get to know everyone?" Katie asked.

"Sure Katie, if they want too…" she said.

Katie smiled and started right in on talking with Ginny, and the rest of the gang.

Hermione walked out into the kitchen to find Molly, "Molly, are you out here?" she asked.

"Yes dear, I am here." Molly said wiping her tears away.

"Molly, are you crying?" Hermione asked.

"Um, no sweetie…" she tried to cover it up.

"Molly, please…tell me the truth…that's why I came to you first…to tell you the truth." Hermione whispered.

"Yes dear, I was crying, but my reason is not important right now…let's here what you have to say first." She said as she hugged Hermione.

"Molly, I want to tell you something about Katie, and why I left. Katie IS your granddaughter…and I am so, so sorry that you are just seeing her for the first time now…and to tell you the truth, I never planned on her ever meeting you guys. I thought it would be too painful for me. But then I thought about it, and it's not up to me. It was up to Katie to come here today, and she wanted to…she is so excited. I told her all about you, and I tried to tell her about her daddy, but I couldn't think of what to say to her about him." Hermione explained.

"She is? Oh Merlin, I am so happy, and to tell you the truth, I already knew she was my granddaughter…I could always tell which Weasley's are mine…but there is one thing I am stuck on…" Molly said.

"What's that Molly?" Hermione asked.

"Are you going to tell him that he is her father, or are you going to let him think she belongs to Ron…?" she asked.

"How did you know?" Hermione asked stunned.

"I told you dear, I know who my Weasley's are…and I know he would be so happy." Molly assured her.

"Yes he would be, but it will crush Ron. I think I have to tell him alone…" she said.

"Hermione, give Ron a little credit…he knows by looking at her that she is not his…" Molly said.

Hermione was shocked, "What?!" was all that came out of her mouth.

"Now never mind about that right now, I want to go see my granddaughter!" Molly exclaimed.

Hermione nodded and walked into the family room with Molly…"Katie dear, can you please come here?" Hermione asked her daughter.

Katie jumped up from the couch and walked over to her mum and Molly.

Hermione bent down and grabbed Katie's hands, "Katie, there is someone I would like you to meet…this lady is…" Hermione took a deep breath and looked over Katie's head at everyone else, and then back at Molly, "this lady is your grandmother."

Hermione heard gasps, and whispers, but she ignored them.

"Hello Grandma." Katie said as she hugged Molly tight.

"Hello Precious," Molly said through her tears, "I am so glad to meet you."

As Katie stopped hugging her Grandma, she turned to her mother, and asked, "Mum, are you going to tell him he is my daddy?"

"Katie, don't you think we have had enough surprises today?" Hermione asked.

"Mum, I already know who he is…" Katie whispered.

Hermione giggled to herself, "You know you're Weasley's too, huh?"

Katie smiled and walked over and stood beside her father, and in between all the others. "Mum, I want him to know too…" she said.

"Alright Katie, if this is what you want…" Hermione took a deep breath, "Look, I know I have a lot of explaining to do, but I want to get this out first."

Everyone was looking around, looking at Ron, then at Katie…"I know what you are all thinking, you're thinking that I am a fool for running away, and not telling anyone the truth. Yes, I know now that I shouldn't have left, but then I thought I didn't have a choice. I guess, I guess I just couldn't face the fact that I made a mistake, and that mistake would hurt someone's feelings."

Katie went over to her mom and hugged her, "It's alright mom, these people are family now, I don't think they will judge you for something you thought you had to do, to keep me safe," she said.

Hermione looked at her daughter, "You know, but how could you know?"

"Mom, I'm not a baby anymore, I can pick-up on things, I'm a smart girl…after all I'm YOUR daughter." Katie said.

Hermione giggled to herself, "That you are, that you are."

"Alright you two, can you just get on with it and tell us already??" Ginny asked.

"Ron, can I talk to you in private please?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, lets go into the garden, we can talk there." Ron said.

As they walked to the door, Hermione turned and looked at Katie. Giving her a reassuring look, Katie knew she was about to drop the bomb on Ron, and she sort of felt bad for her mum.

~IN THE GARDEN~

"It's nice weather we're having, isn't it?" Hermione stalled.

"Yes, lovely, now tell me Hermione, which one is Katie's father?" Ron asked.

Shocked, Hermione's jaw dropped, "You know?" she asked.

"I think I have wasted enough time, I wanted to ask when you two arrived." Ron sighed. "And give me a little credit, she doesn't look completely like me…"

"Look Ron, I know I should have been more straight forward when I arrived, but I was afraid and confused, but I want your family to know now that she belongs to George." Hermione answered.

"Ah, so it's was George. I knew it was one of them…you really have to tell him Hermione. I think this news would make him so happy…" Ron said.

"I am planning on telling him, if he hasn't figured it out already." She said.

~IN SIDE~

Everyone started talking when Hermione and Ron shut the door.

"I knew she was Ron's, I told mother that as soon as I saw Katie." Ginny said.

"Shh, Katie will hear you." Harry said.

"Ron's? No way man! I don't think she's his.... I think I have it on good authority...wouldn't you say so George?" Fred said.

George ignored the comment and just waited until they came back in the house.

They kept talking until Hermione and Ron walked back in.

"Well, are you going to tell us or what Ron?" Harry asked.

"It's not my place to tell, that belongs to Hermione, and I think she should be the one to tell everyone, especially the family, the news." Ron said.

Confused, everyone looked back at Hermione, and saw that she was holding back tears.

"I just want everyone to know, that I am sorry for waiting so long and I didn't mean to hurt anyone by running away and keeping Katie a secret…" Hermione cried.

Ginny ran over to her and hugged her, "Hermione, we love you. There is no way we could ever be upset with you enough to shun you. You are family, and so is Katie."

"Thank you Ginny, I really appreciate that…" Hermione whispered.

Ginny kept her arm around Hermione while she told everyone who Katie's father was.

"Just know that I wanted to tell you, but I just couldn't. So, I left and didn't look back. George, I am so sorry." Hermione said.

"GEORGE!?" Harry yelled.

"She's my daughter?" George asked.

"Yeah, she is your daughter, and she knew that without me even telling her that it was you." Hermione said, "She has a connection with you."

George could hardly believe what he was hearing…everything from the past kept running through his head. Then he remembered when it happened.

George rubbed his head and got down on one knee to look at Katie, "I can't believe it, she really is mine. I don't know why I didn't see it before." He said.

Katie smiled and jumped into her daddy's arms. "Daddy, I am so happy to finally meet you."

With a tear in his eye, and a lump in his throat he replied, "Me too Katie, me too. And I want to say that I am sorry that I wasn't around for you when you were a baby. I promise I will be there from now on. That is, if you will let me, and your mummy doesn't have any objections to that." He said when he looked at Hermione.

"No objections here. I want Katie to be happy, and I can tell with you in her life she will be. We both will be." Hermione reassured him.

"Both? Do you really mean it?" George asked.

Hermione nodded her head, "I mean it George, I want you in my life also…not a day has gone by that I have not thought about you. I miss you and I want to be with you."

George got up from his knee and ran over to Hermione, and hugged her while picking her up in the air. Hermione giggled, and hugged him back.

"I am so happy that we are all together now." Katie said, "I have a big family now, and I don't ever want to let you guys go. I love you all…and I love you too daddy."

"Katie, I love you with all my heart, and I am going to be here for you always." George said.

THE END


End file.
